


Tell Me What Your Best Friend Knows

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos has kids, Daughters, F/F, First time tagging, Lesbian Character, i'm shit at this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"dawnie. you’re staring. again" whispered Coby nudging the shorter girl with her shoulder. </p><p>"shit sorry." muttered Dawn. pulling her blue eyes off of kyeera clifford. no. she had not been daydreaming about the other girls long pastel pink hair, it was just so plush, she just wanted to run her fingers through it, and thats not to mention that she was tall and curvy and soft and her lips were just so- so….  kissable. </p><p>"damn." she muttered dropping her head to the slightly sticky diner table</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just another girl without a  crown

**Author's Note:**

> Cobain Dallas Hood (17)  
> Dawn Everly Hemmings (16)  
> Harper Joy Irwin (19)  
> Kyeera Stevie Clifford (18)

"there a reason dawn’s head is on the table then?" asked Kyeera plopping into the seat next to Coby. Dawn snapped her head up with a blush. "nope!" she said (probably too quickly) "all good just erm resting."  
she sighed when harper came over with their food “chocolate shake for kyeera, chocolate shake for Coby, and strawberry shake and large fries for little dawnie.” she said ruffling the short blonds hair. 

Harper always served them last so that she could eat with them when her shift was over.

"hey!" squealed dawn" ki! stay out of my fries" she pouted and kyeera laughed "sharing is caring baby dawn" she said with a wink effectively silencing dawn. harper rolled her eyes at the girls antics

"so, whats with emergency meeting then coby?" said harper "oh!" said coby "well as you know I, Cobain Dallas Hood, am turning seventeen in a week and my parents said that I can’t have a rager in the house!" 

Kyeera raised an eyebrow “so you called us in a panic to beg harp for her apartment?” coby grinned and giggled “no!” said harper  
"I was almost evicted when we had Kyeeras 18th at my place!" 

"aw please!" pouted Cobain, pulling out her best puppy impression "ahh! no shield your eyes" giggled Dawn "she’ll get you with the puppy pout!" all four girls dissolved into giggles 

"in all seriousness though harpy. please. there’s no way my parents would let us drink if I had it at home." said coby after a few moments of silence harper consented with a defeated groan, dropping her head to the table amidst the other girls cheering and high fives.

The next week went by in a flurry of party prep and invitation spreading ( and Harper sweet talking the apartment staff into not telling the manager about the party) 

"Should I wear this one or the other?" asked coby "cobs" groaned dawn from her place lying on cobys bed "you will look great in whatever, can we go? we were supposed to meet the girls almost a half hour ago. harpers gonna explode." fine" pouted coby "but you just wanna be there early because you wanna see kyeera" coby ducked away giggling as dawn swatted at her blushing "i’m straight" she muttered under her breath as coby got dressed

Kyeera stood there straightening her short plaid dress, over her torn spotted tights, sliding on her favorite leather jacket “harp chill i’m like turning your corner now” she said into the phone as she fixed her hair in front of her bedroom mirror “coby and dawn aren’t even here yet and the party stars in like ten!” said harper in a panic 

"mum! I’m leavin’" shouted kyeera "be safe" said michael hugging his daughter tightly "yeah yeah old man." she teased ruffling his hair

"hello ladies!!!" shouted Kyeera when she showed at harpers apartment "you’re all late you little brats" pouted harper. the other three girls laughed and hugged her in greeting.

hours later the party was in full swing, most of the partygoers were at least a little drunk and dancing “c’mon dawnie Darling’” drawled kyeera dragging her onto the dance floor “no, really ki’ I don’t dance, I dunno how” she spluttered “follow me then” said kyeera into the shorter girls hair as she flattened herself against her back moving dawns hips with her hands. They danced together for a while dawn gradually loosening up (granted the drink she was holding was probably helping) until they were pulled apart to dance with some boys.

" so then little one." said the boy into dawns ear "what’d you say we get outta here huh?" dawn hesitated until her eyes landed on kyeera dancing (well more like grinding) with some guy. "yeah." she said her judgement clouded by anger "lets go somewhere babe" she winked

The tall boy had her pinned against the wall sucking at her neck. dawn was watching the swirl of the party and all of the sudden she was too sober. “erm. hey. uh. ‘m not in the mood anymore” she said trying to push the nameless boy off of her “i am though” he said pushing her harder into the wall and trying to lift her battered t-shirt “no!” she gasped struggling harder now “no, let me go. Kyeera!” she screamed suddenly the boy was yanked off of her and thrown to the ground “she said no you ass hat!” said kyeera “get the frick out of here. now!” the boy scrambled away

"hey" said kyeera gently "Lets go outside kay dawnie" dawn nodded mutely still holding back her tears

once they were outside kyeera put her arm around dawn who promptly began to cry curling into kyeeras side “oh dawn, sweetie. it’s okay, you’re safe” kyeera whispered. she felt dawn shake her head against her “no. theres something wrong with me” she sobbed “I should have been into it.” 

"no" said kyeera "no, you weren’t and he should have stopped" 

"it’s not just him though, I’ve never been into a guy" dawn said shyly pulling away from kyeera

"oh." said kyeera "so are you, uhm, into girls then?" she prodded gently "one." said dawn blushing at the ground "do I know her?" asked kyeera hopefully. dawn nodded still not looking up.

"coby? no. Harper? also no. uhm. me?" she said as dawn shook her head at her suggestions. "dawn" she prodded "do you have a crush on me?" at dawns silence she lifted the other girls chin and kissed her.

Dawn froze at first and then started to kiss her back tangling her fingers into kyeera’s hair tugging softly, kyeera groaned at the feeling and pulled away to breathe “that answer your question?” giggled dawn. Kyeera laughed and threaded their fingers together pulling her up off of the step. “lets go somewhere” said dawn kissing her again

"where?"

"don’t care"

"okay, lemme tell harp and coby were leaving"

the girls spoke quickly between kisses

To: Coby jack, Harper Irwie

hey, dawn and I are gonna go. k. don’t die.

from: coby Jack

Use protection :P

From: Harper Irwie

??


	2. The Girl I Can't Afford To Lose

Kyeera woke up groggy and a bit stiff but really warm. She rolled over and was met with the sight of dawn’s bare back, immediately memories of last night rushed back to her, the party, the kiss, taking the younger girl home and the heated events that followed. Kyeera stared at the smooth pale expanse in front of her, watching dawn breathe.  
Kyeera grabbed a sharpie from the bedside table; light as a feather she began to write on dawns back:  
“If luck is on my side tonight  
My clumsy tongue will make it right  
And wrists that touch  
It isn't much, but it's enough  
To form imaginary lines  
Forget your scars, we'll forget mine  
The hours change so fast  
Oh God, please make this last

'Cause I'm outdated, overrated  
Morning seems so far way

So I'll sing a melody  
And hope to God she's listening  
Sleeping softly while I sing  
And I'll be your memories  
Your lullaby for all the times  
Hoping that my voice could get it right  
Could get it right”  
“What are you doing?” mumbled Dawn tiredly. “Don’t move, almost done” Kyeera replied. After a few minutes dawn asked “what does it say?” Kyeera smiled and began to sing.  
When the song was over Dawn rolled over to face her and smiled, kissing her “I love you.” She whispered “I love you too.” Replied Kyeera.  
Dawn was walking down the cramped school hallway to go meet Coby when she was grabbed and pulled into a small closet; “Kyeera!” she gasped in surprise when she felt a pair of lips on hers. “Kyeera.” She said again when she had regained the presence of mind to break the kiss “you need to stop doing this, were gonna’ get caught” At this Kyeera laughed softly and threaded their fingers together “You’re worth it.” She whispered kissing behind Dawns ear. “Thanks” murmured Dawn blushing.   
Kyeera pulled away slightly to stroke the other girls blush reddened skin “you are Dawnie, stop forgetting.” She said leaning her forehead against the shorter girls. Dawn never knew how to respond when complimented so she just kissed Kyeera, and kept kissing her until the bell rang telling her that she was already late.  
After school Dawn went to Kyeera’s house to “study.”  
Dawn lay on the bed in just one of Kyeeras flannel shirts and her own underwear. “Kyeera.” She whined. “stop. I’m trying to do my homework.”   
Kyeera stopped kissing the other girls exposed skin and sat back pushing her long pastel hair off of her face. “kissing is more fun though” Kyeera pouted.   
Dawn laughed and rolled onto her back to look up at her croptop and boxer clad girlfriend. “how about this; we work on maths and whenever one of us gets a problem right we kiss.”   
Kyeera happily consented to this plan and that is how the pair spent their afternoon, giggling and kissing   
( and doing math, but not really)   
Dawn called home and asked if she could stay the night, of course the answer was yes.  
The two girls played video games and laughed most of the night.  
Sometime around 2am Kyeera rolled over to watch Dawn sleep.  
Dawn was lying on her side facing Kyeera, still wearing just Kyeera’s shirt, her blonde hair pulled into a messy bun. “look at you” said Kyeera softly “no makeup and you’re still the most beautiful thing in the world. How’d someone like me ever get so lucky. Kyeera pulled the other girl into her arms.  
The pair woke as the sun rose, painting the room gold. “morning” said Dawn shyly and Kyeera smiled. “I wanna take you on a date, love. A real date.” She said. Dawn pulled away slightly, frowning “we can’t it in town though, and we’d have to be so careful, paps and all ya’ know.” She said sadly. Kyeera sighed and sat up, “yeah, I know this little coffee place just outside of town, it’s like nowhere. And we could be really careful.” She said hopefully. After a moment of thinking Dawn nodded and was promptly knocked to the ground by a cheering Kyeera.  
Half an hour later the Two girls stood in front of the little coffe place.  
“oh my god! This place is so… hipster.” Laughed Dawn “shut up hemmings.” Said Kyeera shoving the other girl playfully. “let’s go inside.” Said Dawn rolling her eyes.  
Once inside they sat at a small table oin the corner and ordered. they somehow managed to talk about everything and nothing over coffe.  
“this is perfect.” Whispered Dawn. “thank you for bringing me.” Kyeera smiled “anything for you princess.” She said reaching over and squeezing Dawns hand.  
The “Pompeii” café was soon a regular place for the young couple

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think?? I'm a kudos whore!!! love you all!!


End file.
